


swimming in the sunlight

by VolunteerFieryDantooinian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Borderline Smut, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Inappropriate Use of the Speedforce, M/M, Makeouts, Making Out, Post-Finale, Quick drabble, Swimming Pool Makeouts, Swimming Pools, fast reads, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolunteerFieryDantooinian/pseuds/VolunteerFieryDantooinian
Summary: Cisco can feel it, he can fucking feel what almost happened, he almost lost him-But Barry came back. It took a month, but he came back.It scared the hell out of him.Then again, he had a habit of doing that.Title from BøRNS's American Money, which is a total Barrisco song tbh





	swimming in the sunlight

To be fair, he should've expected it. 

He had lost him, fuck, he'd almost lost him, and he'd been gone for an entire  _month._ Cisco thought Barry was gone for good, that he'd never see his- ok, what was Barry to him? That hadn't really been decided. Well, he never thought he'd see him again, and he got him first.

Cisco had yawned and gotten out of bed, Vibe jacket hanging off of his shoulders, and trudged into the kitchen. There was a fair chance he'd had a nightmare, but he didn't remember it.

He decided that pizza rolls were, in fact, the perfect dinner of tired ass superheroes. Carefully, he balanced the box of Totinos on his arm and closed the freezer, then tiredly stuck them in his microwave, setting the timer and waiting as the rhythmic hum filled his ears. Supposedly, if you stood too close to a microwave, it would sterilize you, but he thought that was some scare tactic bullshit from the internet. 

And then there had been a loud bang, and he thought he'd lost his pizza rolls to the malfunctioning microwave in his apartment, but when he turned around, Barry had been standing there, tall and beautiful and bewildered.

And now he was caught up. A tremorous gasp escaped his throat and Cisco rushed forward, bumping into the kitchen counter and slamming hard into Barry, clutching his shirt desperately. His eyes were green-and-gold, glowing with starry light. "I thought- I-" words failed Cisco, and he gasped again, fisting one hand in Barry's jacket and the other tangling in his hair, pulling him close and slamming their lips together with a surprising amount of force.

Electricity seemed to shudder through them both and Cisco made a breathy, gasping noise as he kissed him harder, and Barry was vibrating a little bit. He sighed into the kiss, then realized he had to breathe. Regrettably, he stopped, leaving a little space in between them.

"Hey." Barry's voice was soft and sonorous, and fuck, Cisco almost cried right there and then. 

"I thought I lost you." He gasped, eyes wet, and Barry hugged him close, stroking his hair. 

"The Speedforce needed me home for a while. I learned so much, Cisco, so much.." His eyes were beautiful and faraway looking. Cisco chuckled and kissed him, pressing their lips together warmly and smoothly. 

"I'm glad you're home." He grinned. "Wally has done amazing as the Flash. He's fucked up the suit significantly less than you ever did, baby." Barry laughed.

"I'm wounded." Cisco slapped his arm and suddenly, an idea popped into his head for what they could do that night. 

"Put on a swimsuit, or something you don't mind getting wet," Cisco smirked, face going red at the last word. Barry looked confused, green eyes adorably perplexed. He sighed. "No, seriously. It'll make sense later. Meet me back here at, hmm, 10:20." Five minutes from now, plenty of time for Cisco to get dressed. 

"Ok. I'll trust you." He said, clearly confused, and zipped off. Cisco ran to his bedroom, pulling off his jacket and pants. He grabbed the older binder he swam in and pulled it over his head, then zipped up a swim shirt over that. He fretted for a minute over the swim trunks he would wear, and decided on a pair of black and gold ones with a scaly pattern. Perfect. 

Not even a minute after he stepped back into the living room, Barry was standing there, in an old concert t-shirt and swim trunks. "Where are we headed?" He asked, clearly confused. 

Cisco smirked at him and took his hand, concentrating and opening a blue, shimmery portal with only an odd tug in his stomach. It didn't hurt like it had before, unless he opened more than 2 or 3 in the same day. They stepped through, and sure enough, they were right in front of the gates to the really nice pool on the edge of the city. Cisco knew someone who worked there, just in case they got caught, but he also knew that they turned off the outdoor security cameras at night. 

"Come on." He whispered, and struggled to climb over the fence. His foot almost slipped on the slick wrought iron, but he jumped over, sticking the landing easily. Barry, being extra as hell, phased through it. The summer air was sticky on his skin as they made their way to the pool.

It was still lit up, blue water glowing green and blue and purple from the lights underneath. The mosaic pattern of pool tile was beautiful, and he stepped into the water, shivering as it lapped coolly at his ankles and calves, and waded up to his chest. Barry jumped in with a quiet splash, and he laughed, splashing Cisco with icy water that dripped down his face in rivulets. It hit him full force, and Cisco splashed him back, hands cutting fluidly through the water. Barry giggled, honest to god giggled, and Cisco smirked at him, taking his hands and pulling him under the water.

The cold water closed over their heads and enveloped his ears and nose and mouth with a silvery softness he was familiar with, and he was glad he could enjoy it after everything. His hair formed a cloud around his head, tendrils drifting in and out of view, and Barry grinned at him while holding his breath still. Cisco blew a stream of bubbles in his face, and they surfaced, gasping a little, but pleasantly. He pulled Barry closer, and his hands found Cisco's hips, and suddenly they were kissing, hard. 

He backed up, pulling Barry with him, trying not to trip, and fisted his hands in his hair, gasping into the kiss as Barry teasingly pulled at his lip with his teeth and suddenly his tongue was in his mouth. It was wet, sloppy, and intense, and Cisco pulled away to get a breath.

He gawked at how beautiful Barry looked in the dark, the ghostly light from the pool elongating his features, and Cisco slammed their lips together again, relishing the warm weight. Cisco backed up further and Barry had him pressed against the wall of the pool, slick tile cool against his neck. Their hips ground together as Barry kissed him, pressing soft kisses to his cheek and face and then he moved lower, kissing his neck.

Cisco made a breathy, inappropriate noise as he sucked tiny bruises into the sensitive skin there, nipping gently. This, he thought hazily, was definitely illegal, but he loved every minute of it. The concrete scratched against his arms but god, it was so worth it. 

He started kissing him again, warm lips pressed against his as he fumbled with the hem of Barry's shirt and pulled it off, throwing it by the side of the pool, and Barry was kissing him hard enough to bruise his lips and teased his lips with his tongue. He unzipped Cisco's drenched swimming shirt and dropped it onto the concrete edge of the pool. His hands ventured up along his sides, thumbs drifting along his hips. His fingers were playing at the edge of his swim trunks, and he kissed him again with warm, smooth lips. Barry smelled like ozone and chlorine and it was practically intoxicating. They were lit up by pool lights and stars and hopeless, hopeless love and desperation.

Cisco held up a hand in the gesture for 'stop'. Barry pulled back and paused, face flushed.

"What? Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" He panted. Cisco chuckled. 

"No, no, baby, no. I just think we should, uh, head back to my place before we get any further. I wanna make sure I can get back there coherently." Barry nodded, and Cisco opened up a portal. He grabbed their discarded shirts, and they walked through, ending up right back in his living room. Barry gently slammed Cisco against the wall, kissing his neck and grazing his teeth along his collarbone. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him, nibbling at his bottom lip as they made out. Barry vibrated his fingers and slid them down his hips, rubbing with his thumbs. He tasted vaguely sweet, and looked it, too.

Cisco gasped for air and pulled back. Fuck, that felt good. "Can you- can you- just keep doing that." He stuttered, and Barry smirked at him this time. 

"I can do something better." Cisco felt his face go scarlet, and then Barry started kissing his neck with little vibrations. He giggled, laughing hard and half-doubling over. Soon, they stopped for a minute, standing there breathless, foreheads pressed together. 

"I love you." He mumbled. 

"I love you too." Barry smiled, eyes lighting up gold, and Cisco yawned. "We can wait if you're tired, honey. I can tell you had a really long day as Vibe." He mused, and Cisco nodded. There was a flash of light and Barry was gone and back before he could even speak, wearing pajamas. He took him by the hand and lead him to his bedroom.

Cisco tiredly pulled off his wet clothes and binder, with his boyfriend's back turned unnecessarily but sweetly. He pulled on the warm Star Labs sweatshirt that was too big for him and a pair of boxers, and crawled into bed. Barry got in next to him and vibrated his hands to dry off, then ran his hands through Cisco's hair so he was only mildly damp. 

He curled up against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. A pleasant exhaustion slipped through him. 

"'M glad you're home. I missed you." Cisco slurred, and he fell asleep before Barry got the chance to respond.


End file.
